Carlie
by almostjaime
Summary: "I feel Like I should have seen this coming... The 'Carlie' thing, my evil twin, and Edward IS NOT gay. F*ck the world..."  alternate universe, all human, out of character.   Trust me, this story is original. R
1. Taking Off

**Hello my lovely Fanfiction followers. My name is Jessica. I don't really know how I got the idea for Carlie. But I'm going to guarantee it is nothing you have read before. Bella is **_**way**_** Out of Character in this and I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into an M rated Fic or not. All I know is that people search under T more often than M so that's why I'm not changing it to M for all the swearing. **

**Carlie**

_**The One And Only Sullen Cullen**_

**Chapter One; Bella**

Right now? I'm packing. I'm going to my mom's for spring break. This is the longest spring break in the history of Forks High. It's going to be 2 weeks long. Not saying I'm complaining, I think it's awesome.

There ARE good sides to this; I get to see my mom. I miss my mom. I haven't seen her since last summer. The summer Edward Cullen moved in across the street. Eddie quickly turned into my best friend.

Then the bad sides are obvious. I'm going to miss Eddie and Jamey just _so _much! James is my 20 year old brother who still lives with my dad. He's a slacker, but I'd love him no matter what. He's not only my brother; he's my best friend in the world. He taught me how to skateboard, and write BS in for answers on a quiz and still pass. Those are the two things on this earth that I am just Amazing at.

And then, of course, there is Eddie. Eddie became my best Friend as soon as he moved here. We always Skateboard together, we fall together, and we laugh together, we do everything together. We just….click.

And speaking of my skate board, I better pack it!

_Okay, now, Ten outfits should be enough right? Nah, I need about 6 more…._

There was a time when I thought Edward had a crush on me, but then I referred back to Jamey, and my other friends Mike and Angela, and they were all like, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? BELLA! HE'S GAY!" and I was like, "what?" and then they said, "Look at how he dresses, all perfectly ironed and neat, and the way he talks, perfect grammar, no sentence fragments. He's GOT to be gay." And that is the story of how I found out Edward was gay.

About a week later Edward and I went for a walk in the woods, suddenly we saw a large clearing and we sat next to each other on the grass to watch the sunset. I told him, "Edward, you're my best gay friend ever. Let's stay friends always. Okay?" His expression after that was very peculiar. He looked like I just told him I gave him herpes or something. But then he said, "uh….okay?" We were together ever since!

I'm just a typical punk-skater girl. My whole entire wardrobe is skinny jeans and band tees. A few flannel shirts here and there. And I absolutely NEVER take off my Vans.

I continued to stuff clothes in my suitcase. Damn; I need a bigger bag… But since I don't have one I suppose 13 outfits will just have to do. They have washing machines in Jacksonville right? God, I hope so.

I made my way down stairs; Charlie was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bells? Need me to carry anything?" He asked.

"You can grab the big suit case," I told him. Then I handed it to him. Then I carried my overly-large Volcom bag around my shoulder along with my pillow under one arm and a skateboard under the other.

As Charlie, my dad, the police chief of forks, took the bag he shifted over backwards as if he were about to fall, luckily he learned forward and caught his balance.

"You okay there, dad?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm fine Bells," He turned around to let me off the stairs. He pushed open the front door and held it open for me. I walked outside and there were Eddie and Jamey ready to see me off.

"I'm really going to miss you Bell." James said, calling me by my nickname, grabbing me into a hug. "Send mom my love," he said into my ear.

"I will do, Jamey. Now stay out of trouble and don't be making dad want to kick you out. It gets you guys nowhere." I said jokingly. I pulled away from the hug.

"Oh please, you'll probably get in _more trouble_ than me. You'll drive mom nuts with your not-wearing-a-dress-ness." He said with a laugh.

"Psh, yeah whatever, Jamey." Then I turned to Edward.

"Eddie I'm going to miss you so much!" I quickly gave him a hug and his arms wrapped around me. "Please don't let Emmett sit on you!" Emmett was his buff older brother. Edward had four other siblings. A crazy sister (Alice), a bitchy Sister (Rose-leech), and an emo brother (Jazz). I suppose Edward is the gay one.

Eddie just laughed, "Bell, Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen. It's all going to be fine. I'll be missing my skateboarding buddy, but it'll all be good. No worries." He told me.

"Promise?"

"Fer Shurrr, B."

I pulled away from his grasped. "Good." Then I smiled at both of them. I shined my lovely half smile.

"Bells, I think you better go. I would want you to miss—to miss your flight." Charlie called from the police cruiser. For some reason Charlie stuttered. I didn't really pay attention.

"Okay, Char—dad." I said without looking.

"Bye guys." I said quietly. "Email me!" I said piping up.

Then I turned around and walked over to the passenger seat. I got in to the car and waved to both of them as Charlie pulled out of the minuscule driveway. They both waved back.

Now the only thing I have to worry about is if they are going to let a skateboard on the plane, right?


	2. Day One

**Day One; Bella**

"Bella! Darling!" A lady with dark brown hair and eyes came running toward me in the airport. This woman? Oh, she was my mother, of course.

"Mom!" I ran toward her and turned off my iPod. I set down my skateboard and gave her a hug. We stood there in the middle of the airport just like that for a few moments.

"It's been _way_ to long, sweetie. " My mom said into my hair.

"I know, mom. I _know_." I said back. We both pulled away. She looked down to the floor and saw my skateboard.

"So, I see you're skateboarding now. Like-"

"Like Jamey, yes." I interrupted her; I knew she was about to trail off and look depressed. She and Jamey never got along. She was always upset, because James wanted nothing to do with mom, or so she thought. Jamey would rather sneak out of the house and skateboard with his "bro's" than sit home with mom and help her in the kitchen.

When Jamey was little he would always help her in the kitchen and make dinner and salad and cookies and god knows what else, together. Then he got his first skateboard. And made some…."friends", I guess. If that's what you call friends.

"But mom, I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you and everything. We can make cookies, watch the notebook, you can paint my nails something other than black, do girlie stuff! I never do anything girlie anymore!" I told her excitedly.

In real life in forks, there would be no way in hell that I would do ANYTHING like that. But I'm with my mom now; I don't have to live up to my "Bad-Ass-Bella- Swan" name. I can do whatever I want in Jacksonville, Florida.

"That's great sweetie! And I was wondering…" she sort of looked at the ground like she felt guilty for wondering such a thing.

"What, mom?"

"Could I _please _take you shopping? _Please_?" She sounded so desperate. How could I say no to my own mother? It's not like I would have to wear the clothes she buys me in forks anyways.

"Absolutely. But let's go home. I'm feeling a bit wiped." I told her.

Then we continued to talk as we headed to get the rest of my luggage.

"So Bella, Sweetie, Are there any new guys in your life?"

"Well…" I began.

"Come on Bella, I'm your mother, you _must_ tell me!"

"There _is _this one guy. His name is Edward. He is seriously the sweetest guy I've ever met." I told my mother.

"OH! SWEETIE! That's just so great, you finally have a boyfriend." She was happy. I wonder why.

"Oh, no, mom, Eddie, isn't my boyfriend." I said with a laugh.

"What?" said my mom confused; her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Edward's my best friend. He's gay." I said giggling.

"Oh…" She said sounding disappointed. That made me laugh even harder.

**Day One; Charlie**

I never thought this was going to happen. That this was the reason why I was never REALLY in love with Renée. At first I was angry. And then I was depressed.

But then I accepted it. I…

Was…

God, I can't say it.

What would the guys at the station think if I was fucking the doctor next store? What would my _kids_ think? What would _his_ kids think?

But after the third time Carlisle came over in the middle of the night, I knew we had to end it. I tried to tell him that it would never work out between us. But he would never listen. He was so stubborn.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed; Carlisle was covering up with the blanket. He shifted around behind me and began kissing my back, all the way up to my neck, and then to my ear.

He whispered, "Charlie, can't you see? This is how it's supposed to be. Why would God make me transfer to forks, and move next door to you, if this….Us, was never supposed to work?"

He told me. His eyes, they were blue, crystal-like. I couldn't look away.

"I can't believe you brought God into this conversation." I grumbled. "Carlisle we can't do this. It just isn't right. What about Esme? What about your kids?" I told him.

"I don't love Esme anymore. I mean, she was cute when I met her, made me laugh a few times. But you know what?"

I said nothing. I couldn't look at him.

"She can't give me _children_." He said hatefully.

"And neither can I, what's your point?" I said flatly.

"If I'm going to be with someone who can't give me children, I want it to be with someone _I love_." He said.

I finally turned to him. "What do you want from me Carlisle? Just say it!" I said angrily.

"I want you to run away with me. Let's just go to….England. It's far away, no one knows us and we can just leave. No one will find us. Let's just go. _Please_." His eyes were pleading with me.

"What about my kids? What about your kids? We can't just leave our children!"

"But we CAN." He said. "My kids have Esme, Bella has James. James can look after her. It'll all be well."

I can't believe I was actually considering this. It is probably the most selfish thing I could ever think to do. But…I loved Carlisle. And he…

Makes me happy…

So the day I dropped Bella off at the airport, Carlisle and I bought tickets to England. I snuck a suitcase of mine down the stairs and into the trunk of the car before Bella could down stairs with her luggage to Renee's house.

I accidentally stuttered in front of Bella. I almost said: "I wouldn't want to miss my flight." But I don't think she noticed.

I waited for Bella to go into the airport. And then I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and went into the airport. Bella was no where in my site. I saw Carlisle waiting for me in the spot we have decided on earlier. We kissed softly. Then we left America once and for

all.

**Day One; Bella**

I had my skateboard in one hand and my other hand turning the doorknob to the front door.

I opened the door. Walked in. Set down my skate board and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Inside the living room were about 50 people I didn't know plus Phil.

My eyes widened and I smiled. I laughed.

Phil walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Haha, hey Bella,"

"I am going to _kill_her," I said talking about my mom through my teeth; I was still faux- smiling.

He laughed. "I knew you'd say that."

Mom came from behind me with my luggage. "Surprised, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm so surprised I'm thinking about _matricide_." I said, talking through my fake grin.

"Oh, whatever, you know you love it. So do you like the whole 'welcoming back' party?"

"Well, I'd probably like it more if I knew the people who were welcoming me." I told her.

"Well, come on. Let's stick this stuff in your room and then we can go mingle and have cake."

"Cake sounds nice," was all I could say.

So I grabbed my skateboard, and took my pillow from mom, and walked over to my extremely pink room. Mom set the suitcase on my bed and I set my pillow and skateboard down. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, are there any cute boys in this house at least?" I asked.

"Oh, you could say that." She said with a smirk. "Now come on, we decided to have the party outside."

So I walked out to the back porch. There I saw a ton of tiki torches that lighted the whole area, 50 people, about ten tables set up, and music playing all around us. On one of the tables I saw the cake. So I skipped the mingling part and ran right for the cake.

On the black cake with pink writing, it said, "Welcome Back Bella!"

"Jesus, mom. I'm only going to be here for two weeks. I don't need a party." I said to myself aloud.

I got myself a piece and began to dig in. nom nom nom….

"Oh and here is my daughter Bella, who likes eating cake, rather than socializing with the people who wants to meet her," Said my mom from behind me.

I turned around. And saw about six ladies with her with big smiles on their faces.

They all told me their names, but I figured I wasn't going to be able to remember them anyway, so why even give them a thought?

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Oh, Sweetie, you look just like your mom," Said one of them.

"Yes, like the spittin' image"

"Oh, you're so beautiful."

"You're perfect for my son."

"My Johnny needs a nice girl like you."

So on, and so on.

Damn, I just wanted to eat fuckin' cake.

Finally they just walked away after they got bored of my nodding.

Then Phil walked over to me.

"Hey, Hun," He said hugging me around my shoulders, " Liking the party?"

"Well….I'm liking the cake. The people moms invited are kind of harassing."

He laughed. "Harassing, huh? Well, Just try and look like you're enjoying yourself. Your mom put A LOT of unneeded work into this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Well, you see that table over there? The one with the yellow table cloth? It's the only one with a yellow table cloth." He pointed over there.

I saw the table and nodded.

"Well, Renée was setting up the tables and noticed she ran out of purple table cloths. And the only one she could find in the house was that yellow one."

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, you know how you're mom is such a perfectionist, right?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Well you're mom took all the purple table cloths off just to find the perfect table to put the yellow table cloth on. Then, when she found the perfect table, she had to move that table around for about maybe…15 minutes to find the perfect spot for that table."

"Wow, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, Bells, so try to enjoy this. I can TELL that you are not much of a socializer. But this is just the only way your mom can think of to show you how much she missed you."

He told me.

"Okay, I will, Phil."

"Okay, Bella, Enjoy the party." Then he walked away.

Jeez, my mom is a bit of a psycho path, but at least she a loving psycho path. I'm glad I have a mom like Renée, A little crazy but lots of fun. I then took another piece of cake.

"Wow, A girl who actually _eats_ cake. I knew there was one in this world!" it was a voice of an unknown boy.

I turned around to see a boy who was tall, had long black hair, and one HECK of a tan.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He said.

I smiled a little. "I'm Bella." We shook hands.

"Damn! That's a grip." I said. He immediately loosened, "Oh, Sorry." He said with a smile.

I just laughed. "Just kidding, no big."

He let go of my hand. "So, you're Renee's daughter?"

"The one and only."


	3. Day Two

**Night One; Bella**

So, I met some guy named Jacob. He was okay. A bit immature, but we plan on going skateboarding together, and that'll be fun.

You have to skateboard everyday to stay good at it. If you stop for longer than two weeks, you'll just suck at skating all over again. And back at step one.

Which sucks. Badly.

At first I wasn't sure about going skateboarding with Jake. It kind of felt as if I were cheating on Eddie, or something, even though I know that sounds absolutely crazy. Eddie is my best friend. Nothing more.

I lay down on my bed for a second. It's been such a long long day…

I've been tired since mom first started the party. With the lights on and on top of my fuzzy-pink covers I laid there with my eyes closed.

Ugh…

I promised mom we'd watch a Rom-com before I went to sleep.

Why do I feel like I'm the one entertaining her? I'm the fucking guest. Jesus Christ…

I got off of my bed and put on a tee shirt that said, "The Devil Wears Prada" on it. Then under that just some gray sweats. I pulled all my hair into a pony-tail and then rub my eyes.

Here goes nothing…

And I walked out of my room and into the living room.

There was my mother. "Bella, Sweetie, I'm not really up for a movie tonight. I'm pretty beat. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, that's absolutely fine. Go to sleep. But do you mind if I go check my E-mail really fast?" I said.

"Yeah, knock yourself out. Just don't stay up too late sweetie. I want to take you shopping tomorrow."

I smiled for her, "Okay mom, I'm tired to. I just wanted to see if Edward Emailed me like I asked him to."

"Haha, okay then sweetie." Then my mother left the room and entered her bedroom.

I headed over to the computer and sat down at the chair. I clicked on the internet symbol and I soon logged into my hotmail account.

Reluctantly, there was 2 Emails in my account.

Both from Edward.

The first one was:

_Hey Bells, miss you already! Email me back as soon as you can! I'm dying to hear from you. _

_Eddie_

Then I read the second:

_Bella, it's ten at night and I have nothing better to do than to lay awake in my bed and think about how…maybe you want a long Email from me. So I got out of bed and logged into my laptop and here I am. Dad is working late tonight and mom is still on her business trip in LA. It's an adult free house._

_And you know what that means?_

_I have to lock my doors to make sure Emmett doesn't come into my room and sit on my and suffocate me to death. You know he'd do that, too. Lol._

_God, I wish you had texting. That would make me feel like you were in my pocket all day:] LMFAO! Haha, sorry, bad joke._

I laughed.

_But Really bella, hurry back. Skateboarding is no fun without you, baby._

Edward calling me baby was a typical thing he did.

_Love you._

_Edward_

I quickly typed something back to Edward. I can't even remember what it said the minute after I typed it because I'm so tired. Jeez, I'm lame.

So I decided to go to sleep.

**Day Two; Bella**

I woke up slowly. The sun was flaming against my back through the window. I ignored it for a few minutes and then arose from my bed.

My mom was already awake, sitting at the counter on a stool, drinking her coffee and reading a sappy romance novel.

"What are you reading this morning, mom?" I asked .

She jumped, startled. "Oh, Bella, you're awake," she said with a small laugh. "I'm reading The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks."

I groaned. "Mom are you for serious?" I went over and grabbed myself some coffee.

"Oh, leave me alone, Bella. Nicholas Sparks is another name for Jesus." She said being mock-serious.

"Wow…mom. Wow," was all I said. Then I took a drink of my coffee.

"Did you sleep well, baby?"

"Yeah, it was just a long night. And Jacob and I are hanging out at noon. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where you going? What are you two going to do?" she asked curiously.

"We're just going to go skateboarding at the park."

"Be safe, Bella."

"No worries mom, I'll be careful."

"And be home around five, it leaves time for us to bond and what not. " She said with a smile.

"Ha-ha. Okay." I finished up my coffee and hopped in the shower.

After my shower I threw on a pair of underwear and a bra, not caring if they matched or not. Then I put on some denim skinny jeans and _Romance on a Rocket Ship_ shirt. I blow-dried my hair and scrunched it a little. I put on just a little bit of eyeliner, and then some mascara.

I was good.

I walked out of my room.

"Bella?"

"Yes mom?"

"When you get back there are things that we're going to have to talk about." She said quite seriously.

"Okay, ma. We'll talk then. I'll be back before 5."

"Love you, sweetie. Have FUN!"

"Ha. I will."

And I left the house. At the end of my driveway was Jake and his skateboard.

I bit my lip, turned my face down and giggled softly. "Stalker much, Jacob?"

"Nah, just eager." He said casually. "Plus, I didn't know if you knew where the park was."

"Well," I started walking toward him. "It's not like its rocket science." And then I pointed down the road. About 10 houses down, at the end of the road, there was a sign that said:

**Jacksonville Ocean View Park**

He did a small smile. "Well, just incase you couldn't read." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. What are the chances that I could?" I smiled.

We then dropped are skateboard to the ground. We skated the whole way to the park.

When we got to the park we began to show each other all the things we could do. We did our basic Kick-Flip's, Manuel's, Nose-Manuel's, Shuv-It's, and Tre-Flip's.

Jacob and I were going pretty Fast on the pavement, next thing you know my shuv-it totally fucks up under me. Before I can even gasp or react to what happens I fall right on my knees and my arm catches my fall.

"Fuck!" I say as I can finally react. My jeans are ripped through my knees now, blood and scraps. My arm is pretty jacked too. "Fuck my life…"I sighed.

"Bella!" Said Jake as he got off his board, It took him a minute since his board was going so fast. He couldn't stop so quickly without getting hurt. He got over to me quickly.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked all conserned.

It was kinda cute when he was concerned.

I liked it.

"I'm fine, just…"—wince—"Bleeding…" I told him. He tried to help me up.

I wouldn't let him. "No thanks, I don't want to walk. I like it right here, on the ground."

"Bella, I don't want those wounds to get infected. Now come on. My house is right around the corner. I'd ask if you have first aid shit at your place, but my house is closer and guaranteed to be stocked."

I groaned. He tried to get me up one more time. "Bella, come on!"

"You're so demanding." I told him. Then I unwillingly got up by myself.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I won't know 'till I try." I told him. I moved the leg that wasn't as cut up as the other one slid under me.

I fell to the ground.

"Bella, let me help you." he said breathily. I decided not to complain. He helped me up and he half carried me.

"How far is your house from here?" I asked nervous.

"Not far."

"And our 'boards?" I asked.

"They'll stay here. Don't worry this is da hood. They won't be stolen."

So we hobbled over to Jake's house. I fell.

I fell couple times.

But I lived.

Mostly.

He sat me down on his front porch. His house was just a small cottage type thing. It was covered in chipping yellow paint. But it had a quaint feeling to it. Quite homey indeed.

"Just stay here, I'll be back with some band aids." He said.

I looked at him skeptically. "Um, I'm going to need more than a band aid, Jacob." I told him.

"I know, I gots the uber big kind. " He said like he was a wigger.

I rolled my eyes and stayed put. This was just totally great…my first day with Jacob, thought I was going to have a great time and skateboard, and instead I'm practically crippled. Way to go, Bella….

I wonder how Eddie is doing….?

**Day Two; Edward**

Without Bella in Forks it was like hell except way…WAY colder. And without Bella home in Forks, I didn't have a legitimate excuse to leave my house. So when my mom asked me, "Edward Cullen, where are you going on a rainy day like this?" I was left with no other alternative to say:

"I'm going to hang out with James today." James and I did get along. But…who would actually want to hang out with him? He doesn't shower and generally smells bad. That's why his hair lots as horrible as it does. Blehhh…

"Bella's brother?" she asked in disgust. Let's juts say my mother has had a good wiff of him before… "Why?"

"He's a cool guy. Plus, there's nothing better to do." I told her. I grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, I was almost out when:

"Have you seen your father?" She called out suddenly.

I didn't turn around, "Probably working mom. As per usual. Don't worry. He'll show up around here eventually."

And then I left the house. The rain felt like quarters dropping on my head and down my back as I ran over to Bella's house.

I just ran right in.

I was surprised to see who was sitting on the couch.

"Bella?"


	4. Day Two Part Two

**Day Two; Edward**

"Bella?"

She looked shocked. Or maybe it was confusion. What was she doing home so soon?

"Um…_Hell_o?" she said. Why did it sound like a question? Her eyes were squinting. But then I noticed something new about her. Her hair was…longer. And kinda wet. Maybe _greasy_ was the word? And it was all in her face. And her face seemed so much…older? If that made any sense…

Like, more mature.

She was wearing some worn jeans, and a grey hoodie. A white shirt underneath of it. Where did she get those clothes?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. I was concerned, something wasn't right.

"I'm…fine," she said. She looked around the room, then caught my eyes and smiled. "I'm B-…Bella."

"Yeah…and I'm Edward." I said nervously.

"Edward?" She questioned my name.

"Uh…yeah, only my whole life." I narrowed my eyes. "Bella, what's going on with you? Why are you back so soon?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. Why is she so confused-sounding? This is so weird. Bella is the most certain person I know. She's never confused.

"You were supposed to be at your mom's for two weeks. In Florida." I said. She then got up from her sitting position on the couch. She smiled wildly.

"Two-weeks, huh? Oh, wow, this is just _so _great," She said eager.

"What?"

"I mean, Mom was being…you know…"

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't know what she was talking about. Bella's mom has never been mean to her or anything. To Jamey, yeah. But Jamey was asking for it.

"So I left." She finished.

"Mmm cool. So…you want to hang out? Where's Jamey?" I asked.

"Jamey." It wasn't a question this time, "Yes, I have a brother." She said as if she were just remembering he existed.

"God, why are you questioning people's names today? Did you forget the name of your dad too?" It was silent for a minute and Bella's eager smile went away.

"No," She said through her teeth, "Charlie is his name. And Renee is my mother." She paused. "You mind if I go upstairs and change real fast…Edward?" She said adding my name to the question, "I need to get out of my traveling clothes. I feel….dirty." She kept on looking around, almost in a paranoid way.

"Go ahead and take a shower, too. I don't care."

"Oh, right. There are…showers here… 'Cause this is my home." She said with a smile.

Next thing I knew she was rushing upstairs.

I had no clue WHAT was going on with Bella. This was just too weird.

Regardless, I waited in the living room as Bella showered in the upstairs bathroom. Since we didn't have cable at my house, and Bella's house did, I just turned on the TV and watched whatever. After an hour of TV, Bella finally came downstairs.

She wore a Volcom t-shirt with some bullhead jeans, over that was her new grey hoodie. Her hair was still very much wet, and it was combed back in a way that you could see the tracks of the comb in her hair. But almost immediately, I noticed a scar on the top/left of her forehead near her hairline. The scar was jagged. I've never seen it before.

I gasped. "Bella? What happened to you?" I asked with much concern.

Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Her palm went straight to the scar and covered it up with her palm as if she were trying to hide it. "I-i-i…." She trailed.

I walked toward to Bella. "Bella? What happened to you? Did you fall or something when you were down there?"

She bit her lip and answered quickly. "Um, yes. That's what happened. I fell. It's….no Big deal." She told me.

Very, _very, _unconvincing. There was something she wasn't telling me. But I never liked to push her into telling me things. I put my fore finger on her scar and I traced it. It was pink, and probably an inch long, it was also very jagged and tenderer in some spots. But…This scar has been here for a while. Like it healed a long time ago.

"I suppose this would explain why you have so much trouble remembering people and their names."

"_Yes_! I mean, yes, exactly. I'm having a mild case of amnesia. It'll be okay, though. I promise." She told me. Once again, she was replying a _bit_ fast.

"Well, with a mark like that, I guess we won't be skateboarding for a while, But I can live with that. Come on Bells; let's go watch some Tarantino." I told her while walking over to the DVD cabinet. I opened the cabinet and began searching for our favorite Quentin Tarantino movie, Reservoir Dogs. A small confused voice came from behind me.

"Tarantino?"

My eyes widened and I turned around in shock. "Bell, you forgot about Quentin Tarantino?" I was so shocked. We would have long conversations about how much a genius he was!

"I…guess. Why is he so important?" She said while pulling on her gray hoodie's sleeves. Anxious.

I walked over to her and put my arms on her shoulders.

"Bella. You forgot about Mr. Pink? MR. PINK! Oh, _BELLA_."

"Yes_! CHRIST_! I _did_! I'm _sorry_!" She was getting angry at me now.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry." I said softly. "Lets, watch our favorite, okay? Maybe it'll jog your memory on things, okay?"

"Okay." She said sensitively. She grimaced slightly and I turned away. I put the DVD in the player and pressed play when it came to the menu.

I took a seat next to Bella on her couch. Six inches separated us. This was…

This was definitely going to be a long day for me.

**Day Two; Beta**

I first found out about where I came from when I was 6 years old living in Old Oaks Psychiatric ward. I had my Psychologist, Dr. Cassidy. He was that parental figure in my life that changed everything for me. He was just starting out, fresh out of college, and I was a 6-year-old pyromaniac. I also had BFRB (Body-Focus Repetitive Behavior) which included Dermatillomania and Dermatophagia, which basically meant I picked and bit at my skin a bit too often, it wasn't pretty.

Dr. Cassidy was also my friend. My best friend. We talked together about everything. He told me about how he grew up by the Atlantic Ocean and how beautiful it was.

He told me I was beautiful once.

And then I remembered I blushed.

It all started when he asked me about the jagged scar on my fore head. I told him I didn't know how I got it. I told him I've had it ever since I could remember. He went against the rules and he dug out my file out of the record room where they collect every patient's information. He told me the names of my parents, Renee and Charles, my brother, James…and then I found out about my twin sister. Isabella. The one they kept. When he told me I was mortified. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I just cried.

"I'm a good girl, Cassidy! Why couldn't they keep me too! I didn't do anything wrong!" I just sobbed and sobbed. But Dr. Cassidy calmed me down. He picked me up and hugged me in a way that he probably shouldn't have. In Psychiatric homes like this, kids didn't get affection. We got cold looks, and an undertone that said nothing but, "I don't really want to be here," and "Why do I even bother? There's no helping you."

"You don't belong here, Elizabeta. You are a normal little girl having to deal with big girl problems and it isn't fair."

I told him about the fire in my old home. And when I say "home" I mean: Orphanage. I told him about how everyone thought I started the fire because I was outside and I was the only one to survive. I told him how everyone blamed me. But I didn't start the fire. And he was the first one in the world to believe me.

Then Dr. Cassidy had to leave. A month or so before my seventh birthday he left Old Oaks. The other adults made him leave because they noticed his growing attachment to me. They just couldn't stand seeing a psycho like me happy. God forbid that they see a patient get any better. They wanted us to rot there and die.

And that moment of watching him leave me forever…well, let's just say I never really came back from that. I just grew more and more bitter. I turned seven, then eight, then, nine…Into my teens…

Then with months to spare, I was almost sixteen years old. And my beloved Dr. Cassidy came back. I felt like he came back for me. And he remembered me. I couldn't believe he actually remembered me. He told me that he couldn't believe I was still in this hell-hole. And we conspired a plan to break me out.

And then…I broke free. He gave me three hundred dollars, and a Tracfone with sixty minutes to get to where I needed to go. And I knew there was only one place I wanted to needed to be.

Home.

Now, to make as much hell as I can. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Well at least, that's what I've heard.

**Day Two; Bella**

Jake came out of the house with a first aid kit, he sat next to me and began to unload huge bandages, medical tape, peroxide wipe-things, and such.

"Jeez, Jake, you have everything." I muttered as I watched him continue to unload the first aid kit.

"Bella, come here." He says attempting to clean up my wound.

"Jake it's okay, you don't have to, and it's pretty gory looking. I wouldn't make anyone clean that up." I held out my hand for the peroxide wipe.

Then he just shook his head, "Bella, It would be my pleasure." I was going to argue some more, but I figured he'd win. So I gave in and gave him my arm and let him clean me up.

HA, listen _to me_…I _let_ him.

He finished up on my arm and moved on to my knees.

"So Bella, any guys in your life back home?" Jake started casually. I smiled.

"Actually, yeah. A few," I said with a smile. "There's Edward. And then there is also Jamey. Coolest, most loyal guys out there."

I watched carefully at Jacob's expression as I said this. His face turned from a coy smile to an expression that said, "damn…"

I laughed.

"Well, those are the luckiest guys in the world then. To have a funny, cool, skater girl like you in their lives." Jake said returning to his usual grin.

"Not to mention, Edward's my gay best friend and Jamey is my brother!" I saw his eyes light up. I laughed again.

"Bella, you really know how to make me sweat." He said with a chuckle.

I saw him pull out an odd silver-ish packet. He began to open it. "What is that?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"A fire blanket."

"A fire blanket?"

He fully unraveled it and in a split second he had it wrapped around me. "Because you're on fire, baby. Makin' me sweat. Now stop drop roll!"

My hand went over my mouth and I laughed my freaking ass off. "Oh my God, that is probably the most cheesy…yet epic thing that has ever happened to me." I said through laughs.

"Glad you think so, bell. Feelin' better from the fall?"

"Haha, yes, Jacob. I feel _much_ better."

The rest of the day with Jacob was just a ton of laughs. Non-stop fun. We ended up walking back over to the park and getting our boards. Then we went for a little walk in the sand, which was hard for me to maneuver with no knees. But I managed. It was worth it. Jacob was just really easy to talk to. The sun was starting to fall down and we were heading home.

"You know what?" He started.

"Huh?"

"I'm really glad I put that fire blanket around you today. That fire blanket thing has been in the first aid kit for years and I always wondered what it looked like all unfolded. And today- because of you- I had that chance." He said with a grin.

"Aww, well, I'm glad I could be there while that blanket unfolded." We made it up to my porch stairs. I stood on the bottom step and Jacob stayed on the ground.

"Me too, Bella." He said serenely.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can't think of a thing I'd rather do than hang out with you, Bell." I was going to say something. But my action spoke for me.

I then leaned in and gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey!" he said once I pulled away.

I smiled and pulled my eyebrows together. "What?"

"I wanted to make the first move!" he said feigning a pouty face.

"Well, that's just not how I roll. Haha. G'night, Jacob." And with that I went up the stairs and through my front door. I was home.


End file.
